The Alluring and the Missed
by Livy2019
Summary: Your favorite characters after the Dispossessed trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"strongAll rights belong to Page Morgan. This is just a continuation of her amazing trilogy./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongThe Alluring and the Missed/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongChapter 1/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong /strongIngrid lay on the sofa, eyes closed, facing the fire with her back pressed against Luc's chest. One of his arms was draped over her stomach while the other twined their hands together, playing with her delicate fingers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Marco will be here to pick you up soon," Luc mumbled into Ingrid's messy blond curls./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Ingrid groaned. "But I don't want to go back to the rectory." Luc didn't want Ingrid to leave any more than she did but her mother's gallery opening would only distract her parents for so long. He did not want to be the focal point of her parent's wrath if they found out Ingrid was missing. He told Ingrid as much./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Fine," she sighed and sat up, pulling Luc with her into a sitting position. He maneuvered himself so he was beside Ingrid, holding both of her hands in his./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Gazing deep into her captivating eyes Luc took a deep breath and said, "You have to go back to the rectory tonight but someday soon you will be able to live here with me. I was hoping within the next couple of weeks?" Sliding off of the red sofa, Luc bent down on one knee and Ingrid gasped. "Ingrid Waverly, by some great miracle I was made man again and I am not going to waste this second chance. I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"He had just barely gotten the words out when Ingrid flung her arms around his neck. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Luc gave her a sweet kiss and grabbed one of the books on the floor. He flipped open the book and extracted a short ribbon holding the page and, pushing the book aside, fashioned the little crimson ribbon into a sloppy circle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""I'll get you a proper ring tomorrow of course," he chuckled as he slipped the hastily made ring onto Ingrid's finger./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 107%; text-align: center;""It's perfect, Luc," Ingrid replied, beaming at her love with sparkling white teeth and kissing him once more./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongI was really disappointed when there wasn't a category for this trilogy so I made one hoping others will discover it soon. If you do find this story please review. This is a small fandom and I need to fangirl with someone! xoxo- Livy/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marco returned a couple hours later to bring Ingrid home. He could no longer feel the chime at the base of his skull when he approached Hotel du Maurier and became confused when he saw Luc and Ingrid, hand in hand with megawatt smiles stretched across both of their faces.

"Why can I not feel your presence, brother?" Marco questioned, glancing curiously between the couple.

"Irindi graced us with a visit," Luc replied, smirking at the gargoyle.

Marco crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "And?"

"And…"

"Luc is a human again but he is still the gargoyle elder so we are going to clean up this place and build a working relationship between the gargoyles and the Alliance!" Ingrid burst out, unable to contain her excitement. "Oh! And we're also engaged so I won't be your human anymore in a couple of weeks!"

Marco blinked as he digested all this new information. "How are you human?"

"I've fulfilled my duties and have been given a second chance from the Order," Luc grinned.

"Well, just promise not to hurt Lord Brickton when he goes after your head for not asking his permission first."

Luc's face paled.

"Don't worry," Ingrid rushed to ease his anxiety. "Gabby and I will talk to our parents tomorrow and convince them to see why this is the only way I'll be happy."

Luc nodded and forced a smile onto his still flushed face. Then he kissed Ingrid's fingers, nodded goodbye to her and Marco, and headed inside.

"We should get going," Marco announced, holding out his hand to Ingrid and taking his position as the driver.

Ingrid played with her ribbon ring the entire ride home with an excited smile. She couldn't wait to tell Gabby the news!


End file.
